


I love you...

by Saranghae_Starshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Letters, M/M, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seo Changbin is a Good Friend, i'll keep adding tags as the story goes on, jisung is missing, so Minho writes him a letter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saranghae_Starshine/pseuds/Saranghae_Starshine
Summary: Jisung disappeared two years ago, and Minho starts to loose hope...
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. It's been two years already....

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! It's my first fic so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes (also English isn't my first language)
> 
> I'm open for any constructive critiscism
> 
> Anyways, enjoy <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years now, but Minho misses Jisung more than ever...

_Jisung,_

_Exactly two years ago, I received a phone call from your mother, telling me you went missing..._

_It was the worst day of my life... Not only have I lost my best friend, but also my soulmate..._

_My one and only..._

_You'd probably call me stupid because I still keep writing to you, knowing you won't reply but I just can't help it..._

_I can't let you go Jisung... I just can't... You are too important to me... Too precious..._

_If it weren't for my stupid self, you'd still be here..._

_With me..._

_I'm sorry..._

_I'm so sorry..._

_If only I could've been by your side... Maybe things would have gone differently..._

_If only I'd never left you alone that night..._

_I miss you..._

_I miss you so much..._

_Come back to me Jisung..._

_Please..._

_I'm begging you..._

_My heart can't take it anymore..._

_The police..._

_They want to stop looking for you..._

_They said that there is no hope left, that you are probably dead by now, that I should move on..._

_I know they are wrong..._

_I know you are out there, somewhere..._

_I can feel it in my bones..._

_Please..._

_I love you..._

_You know, I never got to say those words to you before you disappeared..._

_But now I regret never saying them to you..._

_Never telling you how I really felt about you..._

_God, I want to hold you in my arms so badly..._

_And it brings me pain knowing I will probably never be able to do that ever again..._

_I hope you are doing fine wherever you are, that you are safe and well taken care of..._

_I also hope I'll see you again someday..._

_Yours forever,_

_Minho_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it because honestly, I don't even know what to do with this?
> 
> Should I continue writing it or is this enough?
> 
> Hope you're having a great day (or night)!
> 
> Love ya <3


	2. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two years now, but Jisung still couldn't bring himself to go back... 
> 
> Minho tries to forget Jisung and well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to continue writing it, so here you go <3

Two years ago, Jisung ran away.

He didn't actually _want_ to do it, but the pain was becoming unbearable.

He couldn't take it no more.

Jisung knew that what he did was wrong, but he had no other choice. It was the only way possible. Still, he couldn't stop his heart from breaking as he remembered him.

The boy he left behind.

The boy he betrayed.

_Minho._

You'd think his heart would have recovered after two years, yet it still felt like it was torn to pieces all over again.

At the thought of his name, his eyes filled up with tears. He missed the older boy deeply, yet he knew he wouldn't be safe if he came back.

Now was not the time.

He had to wait, even though his heart screamed to go back into Minho's arms.

~~*~~

Minho woke up to the sound of his alarm. He barely even slept. He kept thinking about Jisung, his heart-shaped smile, his chubby cheeks, his sparkly eyes. He took a shaky breath and promised himself that he won't cry anymore as tears welled up again in his eyes.

Today was the day.

_The day he would officially move on from Jisung._

He lied in his bed deep in thought for 5 more minutes and finally got up. He walked to his closet, chose a random shirt and grabbed a pair of black ripped jeans. After he got dressed up, he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror, rearranged his hair and carefully applied some concealer on his eyebags.

After he put his shoes on, he grabbed his coat and his keys and walked out of his appartment. He promised to hang out with his friends since he didn't have any plans for today and because they also knew he needed to get his mind off of Jisung.

When he arrived at the park, Felix threw himself at him, under Changbin's amused stare. Minho greeted the both of them, hugging Felix back tightly. And as he tried to wiggle from the younger's grip, he noticed that Changbin was looking at him with worry in his eyes. But as soon as Minho opened his mouth, Changbin's eyes were full of mirth again.

"Hyung!" Felix said after he let go of Minho. "Let's get ice cream!"

"Isn't it a little bit too cold for ice cream?" Minho replied with a raised brow.

"See, Felix, I told you!" Changbin yelled. He turned to Minho. "Hyung, that's what I kept telling him but he wouldn't listen!" Changbin whined. "It's as if I never existed!"

"Minho hyung, did you hear anything?" Felix teased.

"No but don't worry, it's probably the wind." Minho couldn't hold back his chuckle as a small pout began forming on Changbin lips. He met Felix 6 months after Jisung was gone. He was a new dancer at the same dance studio Minho was in and they both hit it off immediatly. He met Felix's boyfriend, Changbin, shortly after and the three of them became inseparable since. Words would never be enough to describe how thankful he was for the universe to make the three of them cross paths. If it weren't for them, he'd probably be lying somewhere on the streets, half dead and a total, emotional, mess. It was also thanks to them that his heart started to slowly heal. 

_He would've loved Felix and his bubbly personnality,_ he thought. _I bet they'd bond over the fact that their birthday are only one day apart. And I'm also 100% sure he would've also loved Changbin too, since they both are so passionate about producing music._

Minho shook his head. He was supposed to forget about Jisung, and yet there he was, imagining all of them hanging out and laughing together.

He really needed to stop. 

He caught Changbin staring at him weirdly, but he shrugged it off quickly.

After a lot of arguing, they finally decided to go to the small coffee shop down the street and have warm drinks instead. When they entered the building the smell of coffee nearly assaulted Minho's nose. He never really was a fan of coffee and preferred tea instead. 

Wanting to escape the strong smell of coffee, Minho quickly told Changbin what he wanted and made his way to an empty table at the opposite side of the room, as far from the coffee brewer as possible. And as he took a sit near the window, his eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of a well know figure, the same one that has been taunting him for two years.

_Jisung._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the story so far, I know it's short but I'll try writing some more! 
> 
> Hope you're having a great day (or night)!
> 
> Love ya <3


	3. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung remembers some of his happiest memories he spent with Minho.

Jisung missed this. He missed walking around the city, taking in the immaculate beauty of his home town in the early morning. He really missed the rare sound of cars passing and the empty streets, as crazy as it may sound. He had no particular destination in mind, so he let his feet guide him wherever they wanted.

After two years of isolation, he _at least_ deserved it.

His feet brought him near the park where he used to spend his whole childhood and teenage years. And as he walked towards the entrance, memories started to flood his mind.

_Summer, eating ice cream with Minho and laughing with him when he accidentally put some on his nose._

_Spring, listening to the light chirping of birds and observing the clouds in the sky, his head on Minho's lap._

_Autumn, the sound of the leaves crisping underneath their feet while they went looking for mushrooms, hands interwined to keep them from freezing._

_Winter, the small snowflakes falling on their heads and Minho's bright laughter filling the air as they threw snowballs at each other._

He felt something damp on his cheeks and soon realized that he was crying. To be honest, what he missed the most was _Minho_. 

Minho's voice, his small hands, his laughter, his smile, his comforting arms. 

But Jisung knew that Minho will never want to see him again after what he did. He wouldn't even let Jisung explain himself and would tell him to _leave him the fuck alone_. He knew that Minho will never ever forgive him. 

Jisung also knew that he deeply hurt Minho. 

And he hated himself for it. Why couldn't he have found another solution? One that wouldn't involve Jisung hurting his best friend _and_ crush? But could it really be called _only_ a crush? And still, the word _"crush"_ didn't feel right. It's as if it was not enough to describe what Jisung felt for Minho. So is it really something else, something stronger? 

Something like...

 _... love_? 

This time, the word suited his feelings perfectly and he wondered if Minho would ever feel the same. 

No, he should stop thinking about it. Minho probably already moved on. Still, as Jisung lied down on the grass, observing the sunrise, he allowed himself to hope.

~~*~~

A couple of hours later, Jisung slowly started to become agitated, not used to being still for so long. He finally decided to get up and continue revisiting the town he left for too long. 

Jisung really wanted to go to the library he once went to everyday to see if it would have changed. 

He knew the way by heart so he let himself lose in his thoughts. 

How was he supposed to contact Minho? He had thought about it for quite some time now, especially since everything's nearly settled. 

His heart started beating faster in anticipation and excitement, impatient to see Minho.

_Oh God, his feelings for the older really didn't change at all._

Maybe he should try and go to Minho's dance studio? He knew where the older danced, but now he isn't sure if Minho's still there. Maybe he was finally spotted by some agency and was now a professional dancer? Or what if he moved away, seeking bigger opportunities? 

This thought filled Jisung's stomach with dread and he felt his breathing starting to speed up. 

Fortunately, he finally arrived at his destination, allowing him to push those thoughts at the back of his head for now. 

The library hasn't changed at all and he felt grateful for it. The paint on the building was a little washed out but the showcase was still full of books, each title and cover even more appealing than the other one. 

He was already starting to push the door to go inside when something caught his eye. 

It was a group of three boys and they entered the coffee shop at the other side of the street laughing loudly, catching Jisung's attention. He instantly freezed, having recognized one of the boys. His heart started pounding loudly, and he didn't know if it was from happiness or fear.

He stood there on the sidewalk, thinking of a way to approach the other without causing a scene. And while he was digging in his head to come up with any ideas, his eyes flickered to the inside of the coffee shop.

And that's when they made eye contact. 

_He_ _and_ _Minho_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, I might take some time to write though because of school :(
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it! 
> 
> Hope you're having a great day (or night)!
> 
> Love ya <3


End file.
